Totally Spies
by scarletraika
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tengah frustasi di ruangan kerjanya yang kecil dan berantakan ketika tiba-tiba pesawat teleponnya berdering kencang. Pemuda itu tertegun, ada apa tiba-tiba sang CEO Namikaze Corporation menghubunginya?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Playlist : My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Maroon 5, Katy Perry, Enrique Iglesias, 2PM, The All-American Rejects.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

Uchiha Sasuke menggeram frustasi setelah setengah jam ia menduduki kursi kantornya. Ini semua benar-benar di luar perkiraan, Sasuke tercenung. Bukankah ia adalah orang yang sangat teliti dan memiliki pikiran yang panjang? Seharusnya ia sudah memikirkan hal ini baik-baik sebelum memutuskan untuk melakukan _apa pun yang telah dilakukannya itu_.

Ia lupa diri—_oh shit_.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi berwarna hitam tersebut. Matanya tak lepas dari tumpukan kertas dan amplop putih di hadapannya, memelototi lembaran itu sampai matanya terasa sedikit perih. Lalu pemuda berambut hitam itu melirik sedikit ke arah kanan bawah selembar kertas putih yang terletak paling atas di antara kertas-kertas yang lainnya. Menatap tiga buah angka; dua, tiga, dan satu, yang diikuti dengan sebuah titik dan tiga angka lainnya, serta sebuah koma dan dua angka nol.

Jumlah itu tak berarti apa pun untuk Sasuke, jika tanda mata uang negara kelahirannya tidak berada di situ. Di depan angka-angka sialan itu. Juga angka-angka sialan yang menjadi beberapa tanggal (termasuk tanggal _deadline_ sialan) di situ, dan huruf-huruf sialan yang tersusun menjadi dua patah kata di bagian atas kertas.

Uchiha Sasuke.

_Damnit._ Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sasuke mengutuk.

Apakah… ia harus menggesek kartu kredit lagi untuk membayar yang ini? Pemuda itu menghela napas saat mendengar bisikan buah pikiran otaknya yang tengah _stress_ itu. Demi apa ia benar-benar akan melakukan tindakan tolol begitu?

_Pass, baby_—cepat keluarkan pilihan keduanya.

Mm. Pilihan kedua, eh?

Dan Uchiha muda itu tidak merasa lebih baik. Pikirannya malah terasa semakin seperti benang kusut dan ia menelan ludahnya pahit. Benarkah ia harus meminta pinjaman pada sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi…?

Karena itu adalah pilihan keduanya.

Hah, demi _Ferrari_ yang Ayahnya janjikan kepadanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Itachi sama sekali kaya raya. Tentu saja hal itu tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dan soal kemurahan hati… itu juga sudah jelas. Itachi adalah seseorang yang sangat murah hati. Bahkan pria muda tersebut pernah merelakan uang jajannya selama sebulan, hanya untuk membelikan sang adik hadiah ulang tahun yang paling mahal dan bagus. Saat itu bahkan Itachi masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

_Tapi_—Sasuke melengos. Betapa ia membenci kata "tapi" saat ini—walau mungkin hal itu tak ada hubungannya.

Ia sedang galau bukan?

Jadi—kembali ke topik tadi, dengan segala kemurahan hati, kemuliaan hati dan keramahan tingkat tinggi, Sasuke juga merasa Itachi juga adalah pria paling kejam yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya. _Oh yeah_, Sasuke masih saja tak mengerti bagaimana caranya Itachi bisa mendiskriminasi dirinya dengan senyuman ramah (yang mematikan, bukan dalam arti bagus) tetap bertengger di wajahnya. Hal itu benar-benar sangat gila, Sasuke memijit keningnya perlahan.

Dan yang paling parah adalah, jika Itachi juga sudah memasang seringai bak malaikat maut—saat Sasuke sedang membutuhkan pertolongan Kakaknya itu (seperti sekarang), atau jika hidup-matinya sedang berada di genggaman Uchiha sulung itu. Seperti… saat Itachi—entah bagaimana caranya, tahu rahasia-rahasia miliknya. Oh, Itachi sangat tahu bagaimana caranya mem-_blackmailing_ adiknya tersebut.

Dan dua hal menyebalkan itu akan terjadi, jika ia meminta pinjaman uang pada Itachi sekarang. Karena pertama, ia membutuhkan uang Kakaknya tersebut. Dan kedua, Itachi akan tahu kenyataan rahasia bahwa tagihan kartu kreditnya saat ini sudah melebihi batas.

Hah. Ia sedang tidak ingin diintrogasi oleh Ayahnya saat ini, Demi Tuhan.

Atau… bisakah ia meminjam uang Kakaknya tanpa memberitahu rahasia sialan ini?

Atau malah—Sasuke merasa keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya—bisakah ia menjebol rekening Kakaknya diam-diam? Mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuan teman lamanya, Nara Shikamaru?

Sinting.

Sasuke merasa matanya memanas, sebelah kepalanya berdenyut, dan… dadanya tiba-tiba sesak.

_Ya, bagus. Semoga aku mendapat serangan jantung sekarang_—Sasuke tertawa perih dalam hati seraya meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kening sementara kedua sikunya berada di atas meja.

Setidaknya, masalah Itachi akan melaporkan pada kedua orangtuanya soal tagihan ini hanya baru kemungkinan, 'kan? Mungkin saja hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mungkin saja Itachi kembali menjadi Kakak yang pengertian (menurut Sasuke) seperti saat ia masih kecil dulu. Dan malah, mungkin saja Itachi akan membayari tagihan ini dengan percuma. Dengan kejaiban valentine yang mungkin akan terjadi besok—_nah, __memang apa hubungannya?_

_The hell._

Sasuke mendengus_—masa bodohlah_.

Dengan bersungut-sungut, pemuda berusia dua puluhan itu beranjak dari kursi hitamnya. Bermaksud meraih gagang telepon di ujung mejanya dan menguhubungi Uchiha Itachi, Kakak satu-satunya yang brengsek itu. Tapi tepat setengah detik setelah ia menyentuh benda berwarna hitam tersebut, suara dering yang sudah sangat sering berbunyi di ruangan itu terdengar.

Sasuke terlonjak kaget—entah kenapa. Tapi setelah dering yang kedua berbunyi, pemuda berkulit putih itu pun segera mengangkat teleponnya. Menjawab panggilan tersebut itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke di sini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada luar biasa bosan, Sasuke sampai merasa dirinya ingin menguap. Ia sangat muak menjawab panggilan dengan nada sopan dan kalimat ramah seperti itu. Bah, ia bahkan tidak mengenal hampir delapan puluh persen orang yang menelepon ke nomor ini.

_Tapi ini harus_—dan Sasuke memutar bola mata beriris hitamnya.

"_Err, yeah… Selamat pagi, Sasuke,_" suara di seberang sana terdengar ragu-ragu.

Sasuke kembali terlonjak dan bahkan nyaris tersedak air liurnya saat mendengar suara sang pemanggil. Memangnya bagaimana bisa ia melupakan suara ramah ini? Suara sang _boss_. Suara sang _CEO_ sekaligus pemilik sah dari Namikaze _Corporation_, tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

Suara… Yang Terhormat Tuan Namikaze Minato.

"Iya?" Sasuke merasa mulutnya mengering.

Ada apa Tuan Namikaze memanggilnya pagi-pagi begini? Semoga bukan masalah lagi, Demi Tuhan. Masalah yang datang kepadanya pagi ini saja sudah cukup banyak dan belum bisa diselesaikannya.

_Shit._

"_Err, begini,_" suara ragu-ragu itu kembali terdengar, membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Sasuke. "_Saya butuh bantuanmu, Sasuke._"

Dan Sasuke mengerjapkan mata beriris hitamnya beberapa kali. Terdiam dan sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Tuan Besarnya barusan. Ia tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

"_Err, Sasuke?_"

Dan Sasuke tersentak, "Oh, iya. T-tentu saja, Tuan."

Minato terkekeh pelan kali ini, tiba-tiba suasana canggung yang tadi sempat tercipta lenyap. "_Berapa kali sudah saya bilang, Sasuke? Tidak perlu memanggil "Tuan". Toh kau bekerja di sini jadi bawahanku 'kan untuk didikanmu sebelum memegang perusahaan Ayahmu nanti,_" dan Minato kembali tertawa di ujung sana.

Tepat menusuk.

Sasuke segera memasang tampang masam setelah mendengar ucapan sahabat Ayahnya itu.

Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan hal yang satu ini. Rasanya saat Itachi mendapat "didikan terkutuk" sebelum turut memegang salah satu divisi di Uchiha _Groups_ seperti sekarang, pria berambut panjang itu tidak harus bekerja pada orang lain seperti dirinya. Walaupun memang saat itu Itachi juga harus menjadi agen berseragam biru-putih yang keliling ke perumahan-perumahan dan menawarkan produk-produk buatan perusahaan keluarganya ini, tapi setidaknya Itachi bekerja dibawah Ayahnya sendiri.

Sasuke melengos kesal. Lalu kenapa saat giliran dirinya yang diberi "didikan terkutuk" menyebalkan ini, Ayahnya, Tuan Uchiha Fugaku Yang Terhormat malah menyuruhnya untuk melamar kerja pada Minato? Pada Namikaze _Corporation_?

Pemuda berkulit putih itu benar-benar membenci ingatan tentang hari terkutuk tersebut. Ya, benar-benar benci.

Saat itu… ia harus melamar kerja ke orang lain untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dengan keadaannya yang luar biasa gugup—dan kesal. Dengan kedua orangtuanya yang mengantar kepergiannya dengan senyuman lebar (ya, Ayahnya juga ikut tersenyum lebar seperti Ibunya). Dengan Itachi yang terus menyeringai setan ke arahnya.

Dan puncaknya… yang paling buruk adalah, Minato yang menerima kedatangan dirinya dengan tampang seperti menahan ketawa—karena melihat dirinya (anak dari Uchiha Fugaku, sang senior sekaligus sahabat lamanya) datang dengan pakaian yang terlampau formal (ia memakai setelan jas hitam, _for The God's Sake_) dan rambut diberi _gel_ sebanyak-banyaknya, disisir rapi sangat klimis.

Padahal saat itu 'kan ia sedang teramat sangat gugup. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa saat itu usianya baru menginjak angka delapan belas tahun.

Dasar orang-orang tua sialan.

Gah. Sasuke benar-benar merasa bahwa saat itu mereka semua (termasuk Itachi dan Ibunya) berkomplotan untuk mengerjai dirinya yang baru mendapatkan ijazah lulus sekolah menengah atas tersebut. Dirinya yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa tersebut.

Benar-benar sial.

"_Jadi,_" suara Minato di sambungan telepon itu kembali membuat Sasuke terlonjak, kali ini karena pria pirang itu membuyarkan nostalgia pahitnya. "_Bisakah kau ke ruanganku sekarang, Sasuke?_"

"Y-ya," pemuda itu menjawab dengan wajah panas. "Tentu saja, Paman."

Dan Sasuke kembali mendengar Minato tertawa, "_Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Sas. Saya tunggu sekarang ya…_"

Dan hubungan pun terputus.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan gagang telepon tanpa kabel itu di tempatnya kembali. Ia sedikit menepuk-nepuk celana _jeans_-nya pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu kaca di ujung ruangan dengan kedua tangannya tersembunyi di dalam saku celana.

_Nah, ada apa lagi sekarang?—_pemuda berego tinggi itu mendengus kecil.

**.**

Ia sungguh tidak menyangka. Sama sekali tidak menyangka.

Lucu—lagi-lagi ini di luar perkiraannya.

Sasuke duduk diam tanpa suara di sofa cokelat susu ruangan pribadi milik _CEO_ Namikaze _Corporation_. Sedang teramat sangat terkejut walaupun kini tampangnya tetap tak menunjukkan raut wajah apa pun. Iris hitamnya menatap sosok pirang yang duduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan mengharap ke arahnya.

Tapi Sasuke tetap diam. Tak bergeming. Matanya kosong.

Barusan—ya , baru saja… Paman Minato yang ramah itu memintanya untuk melakukan apa?

Ya, beberapa menit yang lalu itu… Paman Minato baru meminta tolong kepada dirinya untuk melakukan apa?

Hah. Demi jumlah uang yang harus ia bayar sebelum empat hari dari sekarang kepada bank nanti, barusan Paman Minato menyuruhnya melakukan a-apa?

Pemuda berkemeja cokelat tua itu… shock.

Kedua panca indranya kembali menangkap sosok Minato yang masih tetap menatap harap ke arahnya sambil mengukir cengiran tak enak. Sasuke tak membalas cengiran itu dengan apa pun, dan ia malah memutuskan untuk kembali melamun. Matanya mulai menatap kosong lagi. Tak menyadari bahwa pimpinannya itu mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Beberapa saat yang lalu… ya, baru saja… Paman Mina—

Dan Namikaze Minato berdehem keras, memutus kalimat-kalimat yang berseliweran di benaknya. "Ah, Sasuke… kau santai saja nanti itu. Anggap saja kau sedang menjalani pekerjaan sambilan. Bahkan kupikir, keluargamu pun tak perlu tahu tentang hal ini…"

Sasuke sedikit berjengit, tapi masih enggan untuk menjawab.

Pria pirang berwajah tampan itu mencoba untuk tertawa—yang tentu saja malah membuat suasananya makin canggung untuk dirinya sendiri. _Berbicara dengan Uchiha memang sulit, ayah dan anak sama saja rupanya_—Minato mengeluh dalam hati. Ia harus mencoba dengan cara lain, pria tiga puluh tahunan itu menatap foto berpigura jingga yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Ya, karena ia sudah bertekad untuk membuat Sasuke mau melakukan ini.

Keadaannya sekarang sudah dalam tingkat yang benar-benar bingung dan khawatir. Jadi ini memang wajib dilakukan.

Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang ayah, bukan?

"Err, Sasuke…" Minato mencoba memanggil pemuda yang tengah mematung di hadapannya itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Uchiha muda itu saat mendengar rencananya barusan. Marahkah? Atau malah bahagia? Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merasa masalahnya akan menjadi tambah rumit jika ia berusaha untuk memahami tatapan kosong anak sahabatnya.

"Ehem," Minato kembali berdehem meskipun tenggorokannya sedang tidak bermasalah. "Dua hari ini kau saya liburkan, dan… saya akan memberi kau uang jajan tambahan—berapa pun yang kau mau, Sasuke, tapi pagi ini kau harus segera berangkat ke Kyokai Elementary School," Minato menyeringai saat melihat bawahannya itu segera mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata membesar. "Dan… tentu saja menyelesaikan misimu."

Minato kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras. Kali ini lebih gila.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tak wajar itu sama sekali tak berkomentar apa pun, bahkan tidak walau hanya di dalam benaknya. Minato berkata akan membayarnya kalau ia mau melakukan tugas bodoh ini? Tanpa sadar, Sasuke turut mengukir seringai di wajah tampannya. Kalau ia menerima tawaran ini, selesailah semua masalahnya. Benar 'kan?

Seringai Sasuke makin mengembang.

Hutangnya pada bank beserta bunga mereka yang gila-gilaan itu akan lunas—_ah, Paman Minato pasti akan mengerti jika kujelaskan nanti_. Dan ia juga tak perlu berurusan dengan Itachi yang brengsek itu. Benar-benar sebuah penyelesaian yang menyenangkan.

Lagipula, dengan begini ia akan bebas dari gedung sial ini. Ia akan bebas dari ruangannya dan telepon-telepon sialan itu. Ia akan bebas dari pekerjaan sialan ini. _Well_, bebas dari "didikan terkutuk"-nya selama dua hari itu lumayan…

"Baiklah, Paman," Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dengan kembali memasang tampang datar. "Aku akan melakukan ini. Di mana alamat sekolah dasar itu?" lanjut pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi.

Minato tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama—entah milik siapa—dari dompet kulitnya. Kemudian ia juga mengambil selembar foto—yang Sasuke yakin, gambar itu diambil lewat kamera ponsel. Uchiha muda mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ini," ujar Minato sambil sedikit beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menyerahkan dua benda itu pada Sasuke. "Di kartu itu ada alamat sekolahnya dan,"—Sasuke bisa menangkap ekspresi Minato sedikit melembut di sini—"foto itu adalah foto anakku, Namikaze Naruto," lanjut pria itu dengan nada bangga yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

Sasuke memperhatikan foto bocah yang berada di selembar kertas tersebut. Berambut pirang, bertubuh pendek (tentu saja), sedang tertawa menatap tepat ke arah dirinya—ke arah kamera. Seperti pemikirannya tentang semua anak-anak di dunia ini, kesan Sasuke untuk anak itu adalah; kotor, nakal, bodoh, dan berisik.

Seolah pemuda itu lupa bahwa dulu ia juga sempat menjadi anak-anak.

Sasuke tak berkomentar apa-apa tentang foto anak pirang di tangannya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan, dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Jadi, Paman, yang harus kulakukan hanyalah datang ke sekolahnya anak ini"—Minato sedikit berjengit pada tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkan anak sahabatnya itu—"dan mengawasinya?"

Minato tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk singkat. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya menjadi serius. "Memata-matai Naruto, lebih tepatnya. Lebih bagus kalau ia tak akan pernah tahu bahwa kau pernah melakukan hal ini padanya, atau tahu bahwa saya pernah menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini," Minato menghela napas dengan ganjil, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit bertanya-tanya. "Kau perhatikan saja apa yang Naru lakukan hari ini dan besok, karena… anak itu sudah membuatku sangat khawatir dengan tingkah laku anehnya beberapa hari terakhir ini."

Sasuke sedikit tercenggang mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi niat itu diurungkannya saat ia menemukan bahwa setelah berkata ambigu padanya tadi, pria perkemeja putih itu kini tengah melamun menatap ke luar jendela. Sasuke tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia penasaran.

Pemuda itu pun berdehem pelan dan segera pamit pada sang Namikaze untuk melaksanakan tugas rahasianya. Minato hanya mengangguk singkat.

Saat keluar dari ruangan itu, Sasuke segera menepis berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan yang menggantung di benaknya karena kejadian barusan tadi. Bagaimana pun, Minato adalah orang lain. Sasuke merasa tak pantas baginya untuk mengorek informasi lebih jauh lagi—walaupun, memang siapalah yang tidak penasaran jika tiba-tiba diberi misi aneh dan tak wajar begini?

Memata-matai anak laki-laki yang bahkan belum berusia tujuh tahun?—_ada-ada saja._ Dan entah kenapa kalimat barusan itu membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang penculik maniak yang senang melihat anak-anak kecil menangis.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak acuh dan segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju lift terdekat. Ia harus mengambil kunci mobilnya dulu di ruangan kerjanya yang kecil dan tidak rapi itu sebelum berangkat. Oh, ponselnya juga tadi tidak ia bawa ke ruangan Minato karena sedang diisi baterainya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersentak. Ya! Dan lagi, ia harus menyembunyikan kertas-kertas tagihan itu di tempat yang aman dulu. Karena Itachi sialan itu 'kan sering muncul tiba-tiba di ruangan kerjanya tanpa izin.

Benar-benar seperti setan. Gah.

**To be continued~**

**.**

So yeah, this is written for my dearest awesome FBSN.  
Katakanlah sebagai valentine-gift dari agen yang durhaka ini—_walaupun udah nggak terlalu aktif lagi di sana_ T,T  
*nggak terlalu aktif gimana, wong emang sama sekali nggak aktif*  
But who the hell cares, I still love them. I still proud of them.  
Ahaha…

Terus, ini chapter duanya udah kelar. Dan karena ini twoshot, jadi bakalan tamat di next chap… *grins madly*

Mohon apresiasi pembaca semua dengan memberi fanfic ini sepatah-dua patah kata komentar—_walau ngarepnya sih lebih dari itu._  
Review yaaa, deaaars~ xD  
*gombal*


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto**

**Playlist : The All-American Rejects, Mika, My Chemical Romance, Eminem, Usher, Jaden Smith, Maroon 5, Avril Lavigne.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

Bocah itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa pun yang dikatakan gurunya. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa pun yang terjadi di dalam kelasnya. Ia bahkan tak protes saat anak laki-laki yang duduk sebangku dengannya itu mencoret-coret (menggambari) bagian paling belakang buku tulis miliknya.

Ia… mengantuk.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dengan cepat, yang lalu dihembuskannya secara perlahan-lahan. Ia lelah. Ia capek. Ia mengantuk sekaligus tak bisa tidur di saat yang sama. Dan itu sungguh menyebalkan, _datteba_—

Bocah tujuh tahun itu menggerutu pelan. Lagi pula bagaimana ia bisa tidur kalau otaknya tak pernah berhenti memikirkan hal itu? Dan Demi Nama Pencipta Ramen, kenapa ia bahkan melakukan hal itu beberapa hari yang lalu?

Namikaze Naruto merasa menyesal, lelah, dan pusing. Inikah yang dirasakan orang-orang dewasa saat mereka bilang mereka tengah _stress_?

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu mendengus dan menguap. Lalu menggeliat pelan untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan menguap lagi. Ini sungguh sangat mengganggu. Rasa pegal di lehernya juga rasa sakit di punggungnya benar-benar sangat mengganggu. Seharusnya tadi pagi ia tidak masuk sekolah saja. Toh pasti Ibunya akan mengerti.

_Tapi_—tiba-tiba Naruto mengerjapkan matanya yang tampak memerah beberapa kali. Mendadak ia menjadi lebih lesu daripada sebelumnya.

Ia benar-benar harus segera mendapatkan uang lebih banyak—_dattebayo_!

Harus sebelum hari Kamis tiba. Karena—Naruto menekuk wajahnya semakin dalam—hari itu adalah hari di mana Ayahnya akan…

Ha?

…bermain golf bersama Paman Fugaku?

**.**

Ia merasa sangat ingin menendang _fending-machine _di depannya ini—jika tidak peduli di manakah ia sekarang berada.

Sasuke menggeram dengan sangat pelan. Pemuda itu sudah memasukkan selembar uang kertas miliknya ke dalam mesin itu barusan. Dengan perasaan dongkol dan kerongkongan yang kering, juga mulut yang terasa pahit. Tapi, coba tebak apa yang terjadi?

Uchiha muda itu sudah menekan tombol merah yang menunjuk ke arah sekaleng _soft-drink_ dingin tersebut sebanyak—katakanlah, tiga belas kali (bukan karena ia tidak sabar atau apa, tapi karena mesin itu tampaknya tengah macet). Dan… _fending-machine_ jelek tersebut hanya diam. Tidak mengeluarkan minuman yang dipilihnya, tapi tidak juga menolak uangnya.

_Sial. Dasar mesin kemaruk!—_Sasuke mengutuk dengan tidak masuk akalnya.

Biasanya, jika hal seperti ini terjadi, pemuda itu akan menendang sedikit bagian bawah mesin berbentuk balok tersebut. Biasanya, setelah ditendang tiga-empat kali, mesin itu akan mengalah dan mengeluarkan minumannya—atau setidaknya, mengembalikan uangnya. Tapi berhubung sekarang ia tengah berada di lingkungan yang bersih, aman, damai, tentram, tempat anak-anak yang belum ternodai (_nonsenses!_) berkumpul, tak mungkin 'kan ia memberi contoh yang buruk pada anak-anak suci itu?

_Gah!—_dengan jengkel, Sasuke melangkah menjauhi tempat itu. Diikuti dengan beberapa pasang mata anak-anak kecil yang tengah menggandeng tangan orangtuanya, atau tengah duduk di sebelah orangtuanya. Pemuda itu memutar bola mata saat menyadari bahwa anak-anak jelek itu memperhatikannya sedari tadi—dengan kening berkerut, heran.

Uchiha bungsu itu tak ambil pusing. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia melangkahkan kakinya, sementara matanya membaca beberapa papan petunjuk berwarna hijau yang tergantung di langit-langit putih koridor terbuka gedung itu. Mencari nama kelas di mana anak dari Paman Minato itu berada.

Apa nama kelasnya tadi? Kelas… IIA-_Charlottenburg_? Bukankah itu salah satu nama daerah di Negara Hitler?

Sasuke menggeleng pelan segera setelah ia menemukan nama itu dengan sebuah tanda panah ke arah timur di sebuah papan. Lucu juga cara sekolah ini memberi nama-nama pada kelas-kelas mereka. Dan lagi pula—Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling—rasanya baru kali ini ia mendengar bahwa ada sekolah yang membolehkan siapa pun masuk ke dalam lingkungannya, asalkan membawa kartu anggota.

_Sekolah orang kaya_—batin Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Pantas saja Paman Minato tadi tanpa ragu-ragu menyuruhnya memata-matai anak tunggalnya itu. Padahal tadi ia sudah bersiap-siap akan memanjat dinding sekolah, jika diperlukan. Atau menyelinap masuk layaknya penculik…

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan. Ya, dan rupanya itulah gunanya kartu yang tadi Paman Minato berikan padanya.

Terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan di dalam saku celana, Sasuke mulai memperhatikan keadaan sekolah yang memiliki beberapa gedung bertingkat itu. Selain membolehkan para wali murid masuk ke lingkungan sekolah megah itu, rupanya mereka juga memiliki perpustakaan besar di sini. Ia baru menyadari hal itu ketika matanya menangkap sebuah gedung tak bertingkat, yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak mahasiswa dan orang-orang dewasa di terasnya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan segera mengeluarkan kartu anggota berwarna merah-biru itu dari saku kemejanya. Dan ia pun mendengus pelan—lagi. _Pantas saja tempat ini sangat ramai_—batinnya sarkastis, sedikit _sweatdrop_. Seharusnya Paman Minato bukan memanggil sekolah ini dengan Kyokai Elementary School saja tadi—kalau kenyataannya, tempat ini mempunyai sekolah menengah bawah beserta sekolah menengah atasnya juga. Dan bahkan menyediakan perpustakaan untuk umum, kolam renang untuk umum, beberapa lapangan olahraga untuk umum, dan sebagainya, di tempat yang sama dengan lingkungan sekolah mereka.

Hah. Sekolah dasar bahkan hanya menjadi salah satu fasilitas yang disediakan oleh Kyokai Elementar, eh—ini.

Dan Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Sedikit sebal dengan kenyataan bahwa jam sekarang sedang menunjuk ke angka sepuluh—yang artinya waktu untuk istirahat bagi semua kelas. Tempat ini 'kan jadi lebih jauh ramai dari yang seharusnya. Coba saja lihat ratusan anak-anak berbagai usia yang tengah memenuhi seluruh koridor, taman, lapangan upacara, dan bahkan kelas-kelasnya juga.

Huh.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah hampir berbelok ke arah kanan—mengikuti papan petunjuk di atasnya, untuk segera mencapai kelas di mana anak pirang merepotkan itu berada. Ketika iris mata hitamnya menangkap sebuah sosok pendek seorang bocah, yang… benar-benar menyerupai sosok atasannya di Namikaze Corporation.

Mengerjapkan matanya nyaris tak percaya—bahwa ternyata mudah saja menemukan anak merepotkan itu, Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya. Mencoba memperhatikan anak itu dari jauh. Di sana, sekitar tujuh meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ahli waris Namikaze tersebut tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi taman. Di sisinya tampak dua orang anak laki-laki tengah berbicara padanya sambil menyerahkan beberapa buku pada anak laki-laki pirang itu.

_What the hell?—_Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mendengar percakapan tiga sosok anak yang terlihat bodoh dan berisik itu. Dan tidak, pemuda itu bahkan tidak perlu melangkah lebih dekat untuk mencuri pembicaraan mereka. Percayalah, anak-anak itu memiliki suara yang cukup keras untuk membuat semua orang di sini mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

…okay. Hiperbola.

"Pokoknya aku minta seribu lima ratus yen, kali ini!" Sasuke mendengar suara serak-serak basah itu berteriak lantang. "Apalagi kau menyuruhku mengerjakan dua. Huh!" lanjut Naruto sambil menekuk mukanya dalam-dalam.

"Apa?" anak berambut cokelat yang duduk di sebelahnya itu protes sambil memajukan tubuhnya sedikit. "Heh, Naruto. Uang jajanku bisa habis kalau kau minta segitu banyak. Lagipula bukankah kemarin kau hanya minta lima ratus yen pada Sakura?" anak itu bertanya dengan sedikit menuduh ke Naruto.

Naruto menggeram pelan, "Sakura-chan itu anak perempuan, tahu! Mana boleh aku minta bayaran banyak-banyak!"

"Tapi kami 'kan sahabatmu, Nar," bocah yang satunya menimpali, membela anak laki-laki berambut cokelat tersebut.

Sasuke makin menaikkan alisnya saat melihat anak _boss_-nya itu kini memasang wajah memelas. "Ayolah, Kiba… kau 'kan bisa menahan diri agar tidak perlu jajan sampai besok. Lagipula Ibumu selalu membawakan bekal untukmu…"

"Tapi—"

"Heh, Nar," tiba-tiba ucapan anak yang bernama Kiba itu dipotong oleh temannya, membuat anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu melotot. "Memangnya untuk apa sih uang yang kau kumpulkan itu? Kalau untuk jajan, kau 'kan sudah punya uang dari orangtuamu."

_This is it!—_Sasuke membelalakkan sedikit matanya sambil menatap anak pirang itu dengan tegang. Mungkin ia memang belum memahami dan melihat semua sudut masalah tak wajar ini, tapi paling tidak, jawaban anak itu nanti akan memunculkan sebuah titik terang yang berguna—dan ia bisa segera lepas dari misi aneh ini. Sasuke—tanpa sadar, melangkah maju.

Sedikit demi sedikit mendekati tiga sosok pendek itu.

Tapi Naruto tak segera menjawab pertanyaan yang baginya sensitif itu. Kenyataannya, bocah pirang berseragam putih-biru tersebut malah terdiam dengan sangat canggung, dan membuang mukanya kearah kiri.

Ke arah kiri...

…ke arah pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi yang sedari tadi tengah menatapnya dengan tampang tegang yang… bernafsu?

Mereka mematung di saat yang bersamaan.

Namikaze Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. Uchiha Sasuke melotot, merasa jantungnya akan meloncat keluar. Pewaris tunggal Namikaze itu menaikkan kedua-dua alisnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dan pewaris bungsu Uchiha itu merasa ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri.

_Shit! Bukankah Paman Minato sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya supaya jangan sampai ketahuan?—_Sasuke sedikit panik walau raut wajahnya tetap ia atur se-_cool_ mungkin.

Dan Naruto pun mulai merasa bahwa pemuda bertampang masam yang kini memandangnya dengan ganjil itu mencurigakan.

_Kau harus berhati-hati pada orang-orang (terutamanya pria) yang berkelakuan aneh dan mencurigakan, Naruto. Bisa jadi mereka sebenarnya adalah para penculik yang kejam!—_begitulah Kushina selalu mengingatkan dirinya setiap ia akan berangkat sekolah.

Naruto tidak takut pada penculik-penculik bodoh itu, tapi ia harus waspada, bukan?

**.**

_He's so fucking weird!—_mungkin itulah yang akan dikatakan Naruto jika ia sudah berusia lima belas tahun, mahir berbahasa Inggris, dan sedang dihadapkan dengan sebuah keadaan yang pelik seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi… tidak. Karena saat ini ia masih menjadi seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun, dan kedua orangtuanya selalu melindungi kedua alat pendengaran dan pikiran Naruto dari kalimat-kalimat kasar yang sering diucapkan oleh orang-orang dewasa, maka anak pirang itu tidak berkata seperti itu. Bahkan membatin pun tidak.

Ia hanya duduk di bangku kelasnya, mencoba fokus pada penjelasan gadis muda berambut merah jambu yang menjadi gurunya di bidang pelajaran Bahasa Jepang itu—walau sebenarnya otaknya sedang dipenuhi oleh pemuda berkulit putih yang ia yakin, membuntutinya sejak waktu istirahat.

_Dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan, dattebayo!—_Naruto merenggut kesal dengan sedikit rasa was-was bersemayam di dalam hatinya. Ia pun memangku pipi tembemnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara sikunya ia berdirikan di atas meja.

Bocah tersebut seratus persen yakin, kalau orang aneh berkemeja cokelat itu mengincar dirinya, dan bukan Kiba ataupun Chouji. Karena, saat mereka sudah berpencar (karena dua temannya itu mau membeli jajanan di cafeteria, sementara ia harus mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah milik teman-temannya) pun, laki-laki yang kelihatannya jahat itu masih mengikutinya.

_Hah. Jangan berpikir aku buta, Pria Aneh Yang Mencurigakan!—_Naruto membatin dengan sedikit rasa puas, walaupun hatinya masih dilanda kekhawatiran.

Kenapa juga ia tidak menceritakan masalah ini pada salah seorang teman atau bahkan gurunya?

Naruto sendiri pun tak yakin.

Padahal 'kan rencananya, di tengah-tengah dua mata pelajaran setelah istirahat ini ia akan mulai mencicil pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah itu. Mengerjakannya secara diam-diam dan tidak mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat gurunya, sehingga di rumah nanti ia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah milik temannya yang lain. Dengan begitu 'kan ia jadi bisa mengerjakan lebih banyak tugas, dan secara otomatis, akan mendapatkan lebih banyak uang.

Naruto menghela napas masygul. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia berpikir jernih dan mengerjakan soal-soal matematika, sains, pengetahuan sosial, dan sebagainya itu, jika kini otaknya sedang pusing memikirkan seorang penculik aneh? Bahkan masalah yang membuatnya harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lebih banyak dari sebelumnya ini pun belum bisa diselesaikannya. Juga uangnya yang masih teramat sangat jauh dari target.

Uang. Matematika. Golf. Pria mencurigakan. Alat pencernaan manusia. Hari Kamis. Penculik aneh. Uang. Uang. Uang.

Golf. Kenapa kita harus bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua?

Uang lagi.

Hari Kamis. Kamis. Kamis…

Uang. Golf.

Ayah…

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam lipatan lengannya yang ia letak di atas meja. Merasa dirinya akan gila jika ia terus memenuhi otaknya dengan hal itu.

Hei! _For the ramen's sake_, ia belum pernah berpikir serumit ini di dalam tujuh tahun kehidupannya.

_Dattebayooo_!

Naruto mulai merasa ingin menangis. Kenapa pula ia tidak jujur saja pada Ayah atau Ibunya? Pasti mereka akan mengerti. Ia adalah anak satu-satunya, 'kan?

Lagipula Ibunya sering bilang kalau ia, Naruto, lebih berharga dari apa pun yang ada di dunia ini… Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

_Tapi_—Naruto merasa matanya memanas saat pikiran ini datang memenuhi benaknya—ia tak ingin mengecewakan Ayahnya yang sangat ia banggakan itu. Ia tak ingin membuat Ibunya yang tersayang itu merasa kecewa padanya.

Sungguh Naruto tak ingin. Jadi ia yang harus berusaha lebih keras lagi di sini.

Ia… harus mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak lagi. Lagi pula ini semua adalah kesalahannya, 'kan?

Dan dengan menanamkan sugesti itu berkali-kali, Naruto mengeluarkan buku salah satu temannya (sepertinya milik Inuzuka Kiba), dan mulai memenuhi otaknya dengan soal-soal penambahan dan pengurangan yang pasti akan membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Mata birunya sedikit berkabut dan wajahnya terasa panas, tapi bocah pirang itu tetap meraih sebatang pensil dari kotak pensil oranyenya.

Dan mulai memutar otak.

_Well_, coba lihat sisi baiknya... Jika ia sudah menyelesaikan sebuah mata pelajaran dari salah satu pekerjaan rumah itu, untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bermata pelajaran sama milik anak lain, ia tinggal menyalinnya 'kan?

**.**

Pemuda Uchiha berambut hitam itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas batu-batuan yang ditumpuk dan digabung dengan semen menjadi sebuah pembatas. Pembatas panjang antara taman yang luas dan apik di lingkungan Kyokai ini dengan lapangan sekolah.

Di tangan kanannya terdapat segelas kopi pahit (yang ia dapat bukan dari _fending-machine_ terkutuk tadi) dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas saat merasakan angin bulan April yang masih lumayan dingin itu berhembus. Kencang dan menusuk.

Sasuke mengarahkan tatapan iris hitamnya ke langit. Memperhatikan warna birunya yang terlihat pucat bersih, tanpa awan berarak-ria sedikitpun—_kenapa begitu?_

Dan ia pun menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menghabiskan cairan cokelat—nyaris hitam, yang mengisi gelas plastik di tangannya dalam dua kali teguk. Pemuda itu tercenung. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan sosok pirang bertubuh pendek itu dari benaknya.

…okay. Bukannya sekarang ia jadi menyukai anak itu dan jatuh hati padanya—_kenapa pula aku berpikir begitu?_ Sasuke menggeleng pelan, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu. Hanya saja, saat sepasang mata biru besar itu menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, ia merasa sesuatu yang dingin dan panjang menembus hatinya…

Sasuke menghela napas bingung. Sukar kalau keadaannya begini. Masakan ia mulai menyukai anak pirang yang kelihatannya bandel dan tengil itu? Dan pemuda itu tersentak.

Menyukai?—_ah, itu terlalu jauh, bodoh._

Setidaknya mulai bersimpati, Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Dan kenapa ia mulai merasa simpati?

Ya, kenapa ia mulai merasa simpati dan kasihan pada anak Paman Minato?

Ah… tentu saja karena ia menyaksikan bocah itu rela menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah teman-temannya. Kenapa anak sekecil itu mau melakukan hal yang mulia begitu? Kelihatannya Namikaza Naruto tidak terlihat seperti anak baik yang rajin dan pintar, yang mau merelakan waktu bermainnya untuk mengerjakan soal-soal menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba Uchiha muda itu merasa wajahnya memanas—_pasti Paman Minato akan meninjuku jika beliau tahu apa yang kupikirkan tentang anak tunggal kesayangannya itu._

Okay. Kembali ke soal tadi… kenapa bocah yang memiliki tiga garis tipis aneh di masing-masing pipinya itu mau menukar saat bermainnya dengan menghadap buku pekerjaan rumah—yang bahkan bukan miliknya?

Tiba-tiba ia menyernyitkan keningnya. Karena uang, tentu saja—Sasuke merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke batang pohon di sebelahnya. Kenapa otaknya mulai lambat bekerja begini? Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengutuk dalam hati, pasti ini gara-gara bank yang mengiriminya tagihan kartu kredit pagi tadi. Pasti ini gara-gara Itachi dan sifat setannya itu. Pasti ini gara-gara Paman Minato yang dengan seenaknya, menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal tidak jelas begini.

_No shit, man._

Dan lamunan tidak jelas Uchiha muda itu terputus oleh suara dering kencang yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Ya. Bel tanda waktunya pulang sekolah untuk anak-anak di kelas rendah. Anak-anak di kelas Namikaze Minato.

Sasuke menghela napas dengan lambat—dan mulai beranjak berdiri. Ia harus mulai mencari dan memperhatikan bocah pirang itu lagi setelah membuang gelas plastik ini ke keranjang sampah—setidaknya sampai anak itu masuk ke dalam salah satu mobil ayahnya yang akan mengantarnya sampai ke rumah.

Pemuda itu tak mau mengeluarkan uangnya hanya untuk denda yang akan diberikan padanya jika ia membuang sampah sembarangan_—no kidding._

Maka segera setelah ia menemukan sebuah keranjang sampah untuk membuang gelas kopinya, Sasuke segera berjalan ke tempat kelas Naruto berada. Saat istirahat tadi, saat Naruto masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal milik temannya, Sasuke memperhatikan bocah tersebut lewat jendela kelas yang besar-besar dan tidak tertutup. Dan mungkin karena itu juga ia mulai merasa simpati pada anak pirang tersebut.

Melihat Naruto yang sendirian mengerjakan setumpuk soal matematika di dalam kelas, saat anak-anak lain bermain, bercanda, dan tertawa di luar sana. Juga menemukan bahwa anak itu memiliki segaris guratan hitam tipis di bawah matanya. Hei. Sudah berapa lama anak itu menahan kantuknya di malam hari?

Dan untuk apa?

Sasuke merasa sedikit… kasihan.

Padahal ia 'kan anak kaya—atau setidaknya anak orang kaya. Lalu kenapa?

Pertanyaan subjektif dari otak jenius Sasuke itu belum terjawab sama sekali, saat sepasang iris hitamnya menangkap sesosok pendek berambut pirang berlari keluar kelasnya dengan terburu-buru. Wajah kecokelatannya nampak waspada sementara mata birunya melirik ke sana dan ke mari. Entah mencari apa. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan segera mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak kehilangan jejak bocah berseragam itu.

Ah, tidak. Ia tidak bisa hanya melangkah cepat, Sasuke melengos kesal.

Maka sedetik kemudian, orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu pun melihat seorang pemuda tampan berlari-lari tak wajar di wilayah sekolah dasar Kyokai.

Apa yang dilakukan pemuda berkulit putih itu? Mengejar seorang anak kecil untuk diculik?

_Oh, shut the fuck up!_—Sasuke mengutuk entah kepada siapa, sambil terengah-engah.

**.**

Astaga.

Namikaze Naruto berlari secepat yang bisa kedua kakinya lakukan saat ini. Tapi tentunya ia tidak bisa terlalu lama melakukan hal itu dalam keadaan sekarang ini, ia tidak bisa mempertahankan kecepatan larinya dengan stabil dan bagus seperti saat tengah lomba marathon di pelajaran olahraga kelasnya saat ini.

Karena ada beberapa faktor—Naruto merasa dadanya semakin sakit.

Faktor pertama; ia memiliki tas ransel yang besarnya melebihi lebar punggungnya, tengah menggantung dengan nyaman di kedua bahunya. Faktor kedua; ia sedang tak memakai baju olahraga, maupun sepatu larinya. Jelas kedua hal itu berpengaruh walaupun sedikit. Faktor ketiga; ia sudah berlari selama sepuluh menit tanpa henti, mengelilingi kawasan terbuka wilayah Kyokai Groups yang luasnya berhektar-hektar tersebut. Dan faktor terakhir—yang paling menyebalkan dan hampir tidak bisa dipercaya; lawannya kini adalah orang dewasa pengecut, yang mungkin usianya lebih dari dua kali usia Naruto.

Astaga. Demi nama Namikaze yang sangat agung bagi kedua orangtuanya, pria bermuka pucat, bertampang masam nan judes itu masih mengejarnya sampai saat ini? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Untuk apa!

Dan kenapa pula ia tidak langsung lari ke tempat parkir untuk mencari sedan _silver_ yang akan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah? _Well_, jawabannya mudah saja. Otak bocah pirang itu sedang tak bisa berpikir jernih untuk memutuskan tujuan larinya.

Naruto menyernyitkan keningnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di kedua kakinya dengan napas yang rasanya hampir habis. Bocah pirang itu merasa tak ada lagi udara yang mau masuk ke dalam rongga paru-parunya. Dan… astaga. Jantungnya sudah berdetak terlampau cepat! Rasanya sampai sakit sekali.

_Haha! Memang aku semenarik itu ya? Hahaha!—_mau tak mau, pemikiran penuh percaya diri itu muncul juga di benaknya. Walaupun kini mentalnya sudah setengah putus asa.

Namikaze Naruto kembali menoleh ke belakang untuk ketujuh kalinya siang itu, dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah depan dengan mata membelalak lebar. _Ia masih mengejarku! Ia masih mengejarkuuu!—_Naruto membatin dengan panik. Bagaimana tidak panik jika pemuda aneh maniak itu kini terlihat makin menambah kecepatan larinya. Walaupun tampaknya tampang pucat itu juga sudah kelelahan, tetap saja itu menjadi mimpi buruk untuk Naruto.

Dengan jarak antara dirinya dan orang itu yang semakin mengecil saja, dan juga kenyataan bahwa ia mulai memasuki teritori paling sepi di wilayah Kyokai ini. Sungguh, kedua kakinya yang terbungkus oleh sepasang sepatu kets putih itu telah salah memilih tujuan.

Namikaze kecil itu menarik oksigen masuk ke dalam paru-parunya dalam sebuah tarikan cepat. Tiba-tiba otaknya mendapat sebuah ide brilian yang sedikit nekat. Mungkin ini berbahaya dan sangat beresiko, tapi tak apa. Dengan tubuh bercucuran keringat, anak pirang itu mengukir senyum angkuh. Lagipula ia adalah Namikaza Naruto. Ia bukan seorang anak pengecut yang hanya bisa kabur dan lari saja. Apalagi jika berada dalam keadaan mendesak begini.

Dan dengan pemikiran itu, Naruto menghentikan lari panjangnya. Kedua lututnya terlihat sedikit gemetar.

Uchiha Sasuke merasa sangat terkejut saat melihat apa yang dilakukan anak _boss_-nya itu kini. Bocah pirang tersebut menghentikan larinya, dan entah dengan keberanian sebesar apa, ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih berlari. Refleks, pemuda berambut hitam itu segera mengerem langkah kakinya dengan napas nyaris habis.

Sasuke menatap bocah pendek di hadapannya itu dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat ia menangkap bahwa anak itu menyeringai meremehkan ke arahnya. _The hell?_

_Dasar bocah kurang ajar!—_Sasuke memaki dalam hati dengan keadaannya yang jauh dari kata keren itu. Apa si Namikaze tengil yang sudah membuatnya harus berlari mengelilingi tanah Kyokai yang luar biasa luas itu menantangnya?

Heh. Bahkan ia masih belum mengerti kenapa ia mau-maunya bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anak pirang itu tadi. Pasti tadi banyak orang yang mengira dirinya sudah sinting, berlari-lari selayaknya orang gila mengejar seorang bocah tujuh tahunan.

Sialan.

Lamunan Sasuke yang tidak jelas tujuannya itu terputus saat mendengar sebuah seruan keras. Dan pemuda itu, mau tak mau, memelototkan matanya dengan _horror_ saat melihat Naruto lari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menerjangnya dengan sangat kuat. Sangat sakit. Iris hitam Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa anak itu tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

Dan bangga.

"Hiyaaah—!"

"_W-what the hell!_"

Bruk.

"Ugh."

_Shit_. Uchiha bungsu itu merasa punggungnya sangat sakit—rasanya seperti terbakar, saat ia kehilangan keseimbangannya barusan dan membuat bagian belakang tubuhnya itu harus bertemu dengan aspal hitam dengan sangat tidak lembut. _Apa-apaan ini!_—Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya kesakitan. Bertaruh demi apa punggung calon pewaris Uchiha itu tidak lebam dan membiru selama beberapa hari ke depan?

Sasuke merasa kerah kemeja cokelatnya ditarik dengan tenaga yang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi itu tetap berhasil membuat kepalanya sedikit terangkat. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menghajar anak pirang kesayangan Minato itu sekarang juga. Dan setelah membuat anak itu jera dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya nanti, pemuda itu akan menggantung anak menyebalkan ini di atas pohon.

Persetan dengan Minato dan Namikazenya itu! Persetan dengan usia sosok yang kini menduduki dadanya tersebut!

Uchiha Sasuke membuka matanya dan segera mengirim _death glare_ setajam dan semenusuk mungkin ke mata besar beriris biru anak pirang itu. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau anak itu juga tengah melotot kesal kepadanya, kedua alis pirang Naruto bahkan nyaris menyatu. Dan pemuda Uchiha itu juga baru menyadari kalau tangan kanan Naruto kini telah terkepal kuat di sebelah wajah kecokelatannya sementara sikunya tertekuk ke atas, anak pirang itu sudah dalam posisi siap meninju pipi Sasuke. Atau rahangnya.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke merasa sedikit kaget juga. Apalagi saat melihat tatapan penuh kesungguhan di dalam iris mata biru cerah itu.

"Siapa kau!" seru Naruto kencang dengan suara serak-serak basahnya, napasnya masih belum teratur. Tangan kanan Naruto mengepal semakin kuat, dan tangan kirinya semakin mengeratkan tarikan pada kerah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa amarahnya mereda. Ia malah merasa ingin menyunggingkan senyum simpul melihat kelakuan berani anak Paman Minato itu.

_Well_, bagaimana pun juga ia adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi berusia dua puluh lebih. Dan Naruto yang masih sangat anak-anak itu pasti menyadari bahwa pemuda-pemuda semacam dirinya itu bisa jadi berbahaya. Bocah itu juga mestinya menyadari bahwa ukuran tubuhnya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, kekuatannya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang lebih tua belasan tahun darinya.

Sasuke yakin Naruto sempat merasa takut padanya (pikiran itu membuatnya ingin menyeringai lebar), tapi ia bisa menyingkirkan rasa takutnya untuk membela diri seperti ini. Anak ini benar-benar memiliki keberanian yang besar.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke tertegun dan mulai merasa sedikit kagum juga dengan anak pirang itu—di sisi rasa simpatinya pada Naruto.

"Siapa namamu, heh, orang aneh!" suara Naruto semakin mengeras. Ia sebenarnya merasa heran juga dengan kelakuan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Tadi saat ia baru menerjang sosok di bawahnya ini, pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah akan memakannya hidup-hidup. Dan jujur, Naruto sebenarnya merasa gentar saat melihat tatapan menyeramkan itu. Tapi kini pria bertampang masam itu malah memasang ekspresi seolah-olah ia adalah orang baik.

Jangan-jangan ini adalah tipuan, Naruto merasa tubuhnya sedikit mengejang dan jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar lagi.

"Heh, siapa kau sebenarnya!" anak pirang itu kembali berseru, sebetulnya ia mulai merasa jengah melihat pria aneh tersebut tak merespon pertanyaannya sama sekali, dan malah memasang ekspresi lembut yang tak wajar. Apa benar ada penculik dengan kelakuan seganjil ini? Sekarang Naruto mulai curiga bahwa sosok di depannya ini sebenarnya adalah mantan salah satu pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang belum sembuh total.

Tiba-tiba iris birunya melihat bibir tipis pemuda yang tengah ditindihnya tersebut membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Naruto menganga.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Hening sejenak.

Dan Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Naruto memucat dengan sangat tiba-tiba, segera setelah ia menggumamkan namanya. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan tubuh kecil di atasnya itu membeku. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran, memang ada yang salah dengan namanya?

Bah. Sudah bagus ia mau menjawab pertanyaan bocah pirang itu dengan baik, ramah, dan benar. Kenapa reaksi Naruto malah seperti akan terkena penyakit ayan begitu?

Sasuke nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dari tubuhnya secepat kilat dengan tampang panik, dan segera menyingkir dari atasnya dengan tubuh oleng setelah secara tidak sengaja, menginjak dada Sasuke dengan sepatu putihnya.

_Argh! Dasar anak sialan yang tak bisa diam!—_Sasuke menyernyit kesakitan lagi. Padahal ia masih dapat merasakan rasa perih yang tercipta dari lecet-lecet di punggungnya.

Namikaze Naruto melangkah mundur menjauhi Sasuke yang masih terbaring di atas aspal hitam yang keras. Mata beriris birunya membelalak, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa sedikit takut dan khawatir.

"P-paman Fugaku!" dan dengan pekikan pelan yang aneh, anak pirang itu berlari menjauh. Berlari ke arah tempat parkir kendaraan-kendaraan di wilayah ini.

Ha?

Uchiha muda itu bangkit dengan kening menyernyit sakit dan kedua alis terangkat. Iris hitamnya menatap punggung Naruto yang tertutupi tas ransel oranye-hitam itu menjauh, makin menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sasuke merasa heran.

Kenapa bocah itu menyebut nama Ayahnya dengan tampang pucat begitu? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia lari begitu saja setelah mendengar nama Sasuke? Uchiha bungsu itu tercenung dengan tangan kanan memegangi dada bagian kanannya yang tadi terinjak oleh sepatu kets putih Naruto.

Otaknya buntu. Dada dan punggungnya terasa luar biasa nyeri.

**To be continued~**

**.**

Sorry for take it so long, Minna! *deep bows*

Ahaha. Rasanya kok saya perlu memberikan beberapa penjelasan di sini gara-gara ke-plin-plan-an saya. Iya nggak? *dor*  
Ahem. Okeh, jadi ada beberapa point:

1. Lagi-lagi, seperti yang sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya, saya kembali bersikap tidak konsisten.  
Tadinya mau bikin drabble, eh, jadinya malah oneshot. Tadinya mau bikin oneshot, eh, jadinya malah twoshot. Dan kini—seperti halnya Soulmate Therapy… rencananya mau bikin twoshot, kenyataannya sekarang fanfic ini belum juga berstatus complete.  
Jadi saya minta maaf. Emang pas publish kemarin udah jadi chapter keduanya. Tapi pas re-read besoknya, kok tiba-tiba saya ngerasa jelek banget. Jadilah dengan songongnya, saya hapus itu file, dan langsung nge-blank setelahnya. Beh, baru nyadar kalo itu artinya saya mesti ngetik ulang dong. Perfeksionis itu terkadang sangat menyebalkan.  
Dan untuk sekarang, chapter ketiga dari fanfic ini baru diketik lima kata. Jadi saya minta maaf lagi untuk ketidakpastiannya. *ditendang*

2. Dan… ehehe. Maaf lagi ya. Tapi saya udah memutuskan nggak akan ada Pedophile!Sasuke, atau shota, maupun chibiNaru yang terlalu cepat dewasa di sini. Jadi ini tetap akan jadi fanfic polos nan inosen, walau godaan untuk bikin shota di sini sangat besar. Saya sendiri juga nggak ngerti kenapa saya ndak mau Sasuke jadi pedofil. Ehehe.  
Dan bahkan saya harusnya meletakkan fanfic ini di rated K atau K+, kalau bukan karena bahasa Sasuke yang nggak bisa saya kontrol di sini. *chidoried*  
Maaf kalau hal ini mengecewakan.

3. Trus, makasih banyaaakk untuk yang sudah review dan ngunjungin fanfic gaje saya ini. Hiks, saya rasanya sangat terharu pas liat angka mengejutkan di traffic story untuk fanfic ini. Juga ngeliat banyaknya email alert yang masuk ke inbox email saya.  
Yah, walaupun jumlah reviewnya… err, rada-rada…—_dasar nggak tau diri! _*ditampol*  
Jadi pokoknya saya ngucapin makasih banyak. :D

Yah, jadi begitulah. Inti dari tiga point gaje itu… saya senang. :D  
Review lagi yaaa~ *senyum semanis-manisnya*


End file.
